


Addicted

by Rambo_Jewsters



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Dark Times, F/M, Multi, Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Song fic, Sorry Not Sorry, i hate petra, minor lemons, minor smut, petraxoluo, readerxlevi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambo_Jewsters/pseuds/Rambo_Jewsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also on my deviantart account Rambo-Jewsters.<br/>Addiction is a powerful drug...it takes many forms.<br/>It can twist and distort a persons mind so that they can become a shadow of their former selves and not even<br/>certain death can save them from it once it takes hold...<br/>Song fic set to Kelly Clarkson's Addicted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this is an anti-petra fic so if you love her, then I'm afraid you won't enjoy this!  
> If by chance you hate her...then you came to the right fic!

Listen as you read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rx20pWkyac

“It's like you're a drug, it's like you're a demon I can't face down.  
It's like I'm stuck, it's like I'm running from you all the time.”

Petra sighed and looked across the mess hall to the superiors table.  
Her amber eyes rested on the figure of a short male with raven hair and cold grey eyes...Captain Levi, the commanding officer of her squad and the object of her deepest, darkest desires.  
She was well aware she shouldn’t have such lustful thoughts about her superior officer, mainly because she was engaged to her fellow squad mate Oluo Bozard.  
However what made things worse in Petra’s mind was that the stoic captain had recently started a relationship with her friend and newly promoted squad leader, f/n l/n.  
She sighed again and rested her chin on the palm of her right hand, her gaze morphing into a glare of jealousy as Levi turned to talk to the h/c haired squad leader sat next to him.  
Petra wished she could run away from these feelings and concentrate on her upcoming marriage to Oluo...but something deep down always kept pulling her back to Levi.

“And I know I let you have all the power, it's like the only company I seek is misery all around.  
It's like you're a leech, sucking the life from me.”

“Petra, take this paperwork to Commander Erwin for me.”  
“Of course Sir!”  
Petra smiled brightly and reached out to pick up the stack of paperwork from Levi’s desk.  
She followed every order he gave to the very letter, obeying him without question like the faithful squad member she was. She didn’t care about any of her fellow squad members any more, or even Oluo in general for that matter.  
When he was feeling down because they were too busy with expeditions and training to discuss their wedding she simply shrugged him off without a second thought, she knew she should feel guilty for her treatment of him...but she didn’t.  
Thankfully for Petra, Oluo remained blissfully oblivious to his fiancee’s sudden obsession with their commanding officer...

“It's like I can't breathe, without you inside of me.”

“Ah, Petra!”  
Petra closed her eyes and gasped, her back arching off the bed as she ran her hands over her lover’s back and brushed her fingers up through his undercut before tangling them in his hair.  
His soft warm lips latched onto her neck as he gently sank his teeth into her flesh and began to mark her, she answered him with soft mewls and scratches over his scalp.  
He pulled away panting and pecked her lips sweetly.  
Petra opened her eyes and looked up expecting to find the handsome stoic Captain Levi staring back at her with desire burning in his beautiful grey eyes, instead she was met with the deceptively older looking face of her fiance.  
Disappointment swept through her but she hid it well as she stared up at him, wishing desperately that it was her commanding officer making love to her.

“And I know I let you have all the power and I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time.”

“Hey Petra.”  
Petra looked up to meet the e/c eyed gaze of f/n l/n, her friend from the cadet corps and comrade of three years. “Captain Levi wants to see you.”  
“Oh right, I’m on my way.”  
Petra sighed happily at the idea she would get to see the stoic captain.  
She’d had a crush on him since joining the Survey Corps and took every opportunity available to try and impress him, she knew she was quite an accomplished soldier in her own right so when she heard that he was looking for scouts for a special operations squad she pushed herself harder to try and make him notice her.  
She felt giddy as she approached the door which would lead to Levi’s office, straightening her uniform she knocked and waited for an answer.  
“Name and business.”  
She shuddered with delight at the sound of his voice.  
“Petra Ral Sir, you wanted to see me?”  
“Enter.”  
Petra nervously bit her lip and did as she was asked, her heart pounding in her chest as she approached Levi.  
“Sit.” He commanded, not looking up from his paperwork.  
Petra sat in the chair opposite him and clasped her hands in her lap, anticipation was building inside her when his cold grey eyes finally looked up and stared at her.  
“I called you here because I want to ask you something.”  
The ginger haired girl sat up straighter in her seat and stared at him, her amber eyes locking with his as she fought back her lust fueled feelings.  
“I would like you to join my special operations squad.” He continued in a bored tone. “I could use someone with your talent.”  
Petra exhaled deeply, her heart almost stopping at those words.  
“Sir...I...I’d be honoured to join your squad!” She blurted out. 

“It's like I can't breathe, It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you, I'm addicted to you.”

“So what do you think?”  
No response.  
“Petra?”  
Still no response.  
“PETRA!”  
“What?”  
Petra groaned and looked to her right, meeting the annoyed gaze of Oluo.  
“Tch, were you even listening to me?” He grunted, folding his arms.  
Petra rolled her eyes and turned her head to watch as f/n approached her beloved captain.  
“Petra?”  
Her eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat when Levi turned to face her and smiled...wait...he actually smiled at her?  
She clenched her fists jealously, still oblivious to her fiance pestering her for an answer to his question...

“It's like I can't think without you interrupting me.”

Petra desperately tried to concentrate on checking her ODM Gear ready for her first mission with the Special Operations Squad.  
However all she could think about was the way Levi had smiled at you, but it was the way you were allowed to call him “Levi” instead of “Captain” or “Sir” that really sent her jealousy spiraling out of control...  
“Petra are you nearly done checking your gear?”  
Petra jerked around and looked up at her fellow squad mate Eld Jinn.  
“Y-yes nearly.” She replied shakily.  
Eld’s brows furrowed at her nervousness, but he shrugged it off a moment later and walked away.  
“Petra are you okay?” Asked Oluo, gently resting a hand on her shoulder.  
“Yes I’m fine.” She replied bluntly as she shrugged him off, however she couldn’t bring herself to look at him for the simple reason that he wasn’t the stoic captain whose attention she now craved.

“In my thoughts, in my dreams.  
You're taking over me.  
It's like I'm not me...it's like I'm not me.”

“Petra...I love you.”  
“I love you too Levi.”  
The ginger haired scout threw herself into her captain’s arms and locked her lips with his, moaning uncontrollably as his hands began roaming her body.  
“Take me Levi...please take me!” She begged, tangling her fingers in his raven hair and leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw.  
Levi groaned at her touch and let his hands wander down to her hips, he then began unbuckling her belt. He pulled down the zip on her trousers and pushed a hand into them…

“Oh god...Levi!”  
Petra sat bolt upright in her bed, panting heavily and looked around the dark dormitory.  
That had to be the most vivid dream about Captain Levi she’d ever experienced, it felt so real...like he was actually touching her.  
Looking down at her sweat soaked bed sheets she gasped in embarrassment as she realized she had been touching herself in her sleep.  
“What’s happening to me?” She whispered nervously.

“It's like I'm lost, it's like I'm giving up slowly.  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me, leave me alone.”

More time passed with the special operations squad and Petra’s obsession with Levi intensified.  
She started to become more and more disinterested in planning her wedding to Oluo, so much so that he suggested putting it off and enjoying a long engagement so they could save up for a much more lavish ceremony.  
Petra's conscience finally started to catch up with her after that and she started to feel slightly sorry for him, the poor deluded man continued to think she was just stressed from their new position in the elite squad.  
However she couldn’t help herself, Levi was everywhere she looked even when he wasn’t actually around...why?  
Why couldn’t she stop herself from thinking about him every waking moment? Why was she so jealous of his relationship with you when she was engaged to be married?

“And I know these voices in my head are mine alone.  
And I know I'll never change my ways, if I don't give you up now.”

“He loves you really, he’s only with f/n because he can’t have you!”  
“Tell him how you feel, ditch that loser Oluo and go after Levi!”  
“What are you waiting for? Claim him before that bitch gets her claws into him!”  
Petra buried her face in her hands and shook her head, she hated that she was hearing these voices in her head, filling it with such vile thoughts about her fiance and friend.  
She was starting to scare herself with her actions, no matter how hard she tried she just couldn’t stop, the intoxicating lure of the raven haired god-like man was far too strong for her to resist.  
She started following him everywhere he went, she even went as far as following him to your office one night and watching him through the keyhole of the door.  
Hot angry tears filled her eyes as she watched him strip you and sit you on the desk before stepping between your legs. Her heart was beating wildly with a jealous rage watching him grind those magnificent hips against you and wrapping your slender legs around his back as he made love to you...

“It's like I can't breathe, it's like I can't see anything.  
Nothing but you, I'm addicted to you.”

Petra swallowed hard and tried to steady her breathing, she was losing concentration and her blade work was starting to suffer for it. Her strikes on the training dummy were becoming sloppy and everyone had started to notice.  
“Petra are you okay?” Asked Gunther worriedly.  
She stared up at him with a glazed over look in her eyes, sweat dripping from her forehead. She could hear him talking but all she could see was Levi stood in front of her, his cold grey eyes staring into her amber ones.  
“Petra!”  
“Y-Yes I...I’m fine.” She muttered, snapping herself back to reality and drawing a fresh pair of blades. “Just...just let me try again.”  
Eld, Gunther and Oluo exchanged a worried glance, something was definitely wrong…

“It's like I can't think without you interrupting me.  
In my thoughts, in my dreams. You've taken over me.  
It's like I'm not me...it's like I'm not me.”

It was the night before the next expedition and Petra was sat in the courtyard of the HQ trying to write a letter to send home to her parents, however every time she touched her pen to the paper she froze.  
Levi was invading her mind again, thoughts of his hands lovingly caressing her body and hair, his lips trailing delicate kisses over her neck and jawline flashed through her mind…  
She sighed and shook her head, trying to rid herself of yet another dream that had left her shaking and sweating in her bed, only this time she dreamed of her wedding day.  
It was a lavish ceremony with all of her friends and family there, she wore a beautiful white dress and veil. Her hair was adorned with flowers and she smiled happily as her father walked her down the aisle towards the handsome captain who stood proudly in his dress uniform, a loving smile playing on his usually stoic features…  
Petra shook her head again and sobbed, it was a dream that would never come true...but oh how she wished it could.

“I'm hooked on you I need a fix.”

“I can’t do this!” Sobbed Petra wearily, she rocked back and forth on her bed hugging her legs to her chest.  
She’d touched Levi today, skin on skin contact. It had only been a brief second when her fingers brushed against his as he handed over some paperwork for her to take to Commander Erwin.  
Petra had felt a hot jolt of electricity surge through her when she touched him, it sparked within her and lit a fire so strong she thought she might melt from the intensity of the heat that began to burn within the her core of her bones.

“I can't take it, just one more hit.  
I promise I can deal with it, I'll handle it, quit it.”

“What are you waiting for? He’s right there!”  
“Go get him, you know you want to!”  
The ginger haired scout quickly averted her gaze when f/n and Levi caught her staring at them, her heart thudded in her chest and she rubbed her hands over her arms as if trying to warm herself up after a sudden chill.  
“No I can’t.” She muttered. “Not while she’s there!”  
“Hey Petra, are you alright?”  
Petra looked up, her amber eyes widened when she saw you stood next to her, concern etched onto your features.  
“Yes, I’m just...just a little nervous about tomorrow.” She replied, giving you a false smile.  
“Okay, are you sure?”  
“Yes, thank you f/n.”  
You nodded and shrugged, turning your back on her and walking back to Levi.  
However you failed to notice the jealous twitch in her eyes as Levi reached for your hand and led you away.

“Just one more time, then that's it. Just a little bit more to get me through this.”

“Hey Petra.”  
Petra looked up and frowned at the man in front of her  
“Shall we sneak off for a quick fumble in the stables while Levi is occupied with f/n?”  
“Huh?”  
Oluo gave her a lopsided smile and nodded to where you and Levi who were walking up the steps leading up to the castle.  
Petra’s eyes narrowed at the sight of him holding your hand, desperately wishing it was her in your place.  
“You disgusting swine!” She suddenly snarled at Oluo, storming off towards the training field.  
“Hmm okay then, maybe not.” Shrugged Oluo, obliviously putting her bad temper down to the stress of preparing for the next expedition.

“I'm hooked on you I need a fix. I can't take it, just one more hit.  
I promise I can deal with it, I'll handle it, quit it.”

“Damnit why am I doing this again?”  
Petra had once again followed Levi to your office, crouching down outside the door she peered through the keyhole and watched the scene unfold before her with baited breath.  
Her throat went dry at the sight of Levi taking you in his arms and stroking his hand through your h/l h/c hair, burying his face in the crook of your neck.  
Why couldn’t he hold her like that? Why was it the only form of contact she ever managed to have was a moment’s touch with her fingertips when he handed over paperwork for her to give to Commander Erwin?

“Just one more time, then that's it.  
Just a little bit more to get me through this.”

“Petra, give this to Commander Erwin.”  
“Yes Sir!”  
‘Oh my God, I managed to touch him!’ She squealed internally as her fingertips brushed against his cold hands when she took the papers from him, once again igniting the fire in the core of her bones.  
She left the office with a smile on her face as she made her way to Commander Erwin’s.  
“Ah you seem happier today.”  
Petra looked around to see Oluo walking behind her.  
“Oh yes, I’m fine thank you.” She replied brightly.  
“Good, I’ll see you at training later then.”  
She nodded and sighed happily, relishing the high she felt from her brief moment of contact with her wonderful captain.

“It's like I can't breathe, it's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you, I'm addicted to you.”

Petra’s breath caught in her throat.  
This was it, the mission was a failure…  
Gunther had been cut down and now Eld had been bitten in half by the female titan, so why was it all she could think about was the whereabouts of Captain Levi? Why was it all she could see was her beloved captain being murdered by this monster?

“It's like I can't think without you interrupting me.  
In my thoughts, in my dreams.”

“Petra, pull yourself together!”  
Petra tried to flee as the female titan started charging towards her, gaining ground quickly.  
She couldn’t find the strength to act, all she could think about was Captain Levi. His silky raven hair, his beautiful cold grey eyes and that handsome stoic frown.  
Her heart thudded in her chest so hard it hurt as she remembered her dreams about the stoic captain marrying her and making love to her...

“You've taken over me.  
It's like I'm not me...It's like I'm not me.”

“PETRA!”  
One final blood curdling scream ripped from her lungs as the female titan slammed its foot into her body and crushed her against a huge tree.

The last thing Petra Ral would ever see was the female titan preparing to deliver it’s killing blow, the last thing she would ever hear would be her fiance’s frantic screams.  
However in her mind, the once brave and capable soldier would only hear the voice and see the face of her beloved Captain Levi...


End file.
